step by Step
by Darkmiror
Summary: Post magic reveal. Arthur is trying to give him good news so why is Merlin being so resistant to his Kings proposal to end the Ban on Magic? Merlin, Arthur friendship. No slash.


**Hello anyone! Thank you so much for stopping by to read this. This is my first ever fic so PLEASE leave me a review at the end telling me what you think. I have some other fic's I've written so if I get some feedback on this story I'll know whether or not to post the others**

**Anywho, this fic is my outlet for some other stories I've read that ended with Merlin suddenly becoming Court Sorcerer and the Ban on Magic completely being repealed at the same time. That just never seemed realistic enough for me, I mean if it had been that easy the series would have ended at Season 1 right? Thus this was born**

**So without further ado, only to say that I own nothing, Enjoy!**

~DM~

"Arthur, you cant," Merlin drawled. Again. He was so tired of the endless cycle this conversation kept repeating. He needed a new angle to argue, but his mind was just as exhausted as his cot-ridden body to properly think of one.

Giaus had confined him to bed rest for the next two days at least (not that he wanted to move even if he was allowed) but if this was what he had to look forward to he was going to swallow one of the many poisons held in the room.

Why was this so hard for Arthur to understand?

"Merlin you seem to constantly forget this so let me remind you; I am the king," Arthur enunciated carefully.

"Which is exactly why you can't do this," Merlin nearly shouted, truly exacerbated by this dead-end, roundabout of an argument. How many times had he said that now?

Arthur glared at his servant, utterly lost to the reasons for his reluctance. He had been positive -absolutely sure- that he was delivering great news to Merlin when he had walked into the Physician's Chambers some time ago. He had thought Merlin would have been thrilled with his news. After all these years working towards it, why was he rejecting his proposal to repeal the Ban on Magic?

Sensing Arthur's continued confusion Merlin sighed internally and racked his brain for a new argument; one that Arthur would, hopefully, finally, understand.

"Arthur, suppose your father were still alive," Merlin did not miss the slight stiffening of the Kings shoulders nor the slice of steel that entered his eyes. "And ruling the kingdom as it is now, and has always been."

"Merlin, I don't see what this—"

"Just" Merlin cut in loudly, his voice easily drowning out Arthur's interruption. "Listen." He ended softly, eyes pleading.

_That's not fair_, Arthur thought as he met those eyes. How could he not after all Merlin had done for him? Hell, if he had listened for once, maybe Merlin wouldn't be propped in this cot, bruised, battered and exhausted. Arthur felt another surge of guilt hit him as he took in the dark bruising under the warlock's eyes and the fresh bandages covering his torso and arms. All, and more, earned while protecting the kingdom, and its king.

He nodded.

Merlin gave a small smile and continued, "Suppose Uther was ruling right now and all is as it is now and he was as he had been. You are still a prince: little power, a prat and clotpole and-"

"Merlin."

The warlock's smirk grew. "What would you think if suddenly he decreed he was promoting a _servant_ to the title of Lord and repealing the Ban on Magic fully in the same day?" 

Arthur answered automatically. "I would think he had been-" the King froze as the parallel between the supposition and their current argument aligned in his mind. He looked up at Merlin and was met with sad, understanding eyes that tore at his soul.

"Enchanted," Merlin ended softly for him, a small, sad smile gracing his lips. As much as Merlin wanted all Arthur was offering -and he _really_ wanted it- he knew it wasn't time. That this wasn't the way it had to happen. After decades of persecution and mistrust Camelot, and all its citizens, were neither ready for nor capable of, such a radical change in ruling.

Arthur was still new to the throne -only a few years in- and though his people loved him, he could not do this. It was too much, too fast and Merlin could see in those blue eyes that Arthur understood that now.

"Merlin…" Arthur started but had to stop. This wasn't right. This wasn't _fair_, Arthur's mind roared. Merlin was a hero. A brave, loyal and powerful protector. He _deserved_ this after all he had done for Camelot! All he had sacrificed. All he had struggled through.

Why could he not grant him this one thing?

"I can't do nothing," Arthur whispered, his heart torn.

"Oh you wont," Merlin said confidently. Arthur blinked, thrown off his melancholy mood completely by this unexpectedly playful and determined declaration.

Merlin couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at the confused look he received from his best friend and king.

"Arthur just because the people can't handle a big change doesn't mean none can happen," Merlin said with a small smile. "It just means we have to make smaller ones, like repealing parts of the Magic Ban or lessening the punishments for the crime of magic. Small steps that over time will lead up to the big change."

Arthur just stared at his raven-haired servant. For the first time Arthur was truly beginning to appreciate just how much thought Merlin must have put into this; how far ahead he must have planned. It was heartening to know, for how could it be denied with this obvious display of planning, that Merlin had never lost hope that this day would one day come. Arthur couldn't help the smile at that thought.

"Fine," the king relented, making that one word sound like it had cost him the biggest ordeal of his life. Merlin rolled his eyes, well acquainted with Arthur's dramatic tendencies. "But you're still getting a promotion," Arthur added and relished the surprised look he got in return.

"Arthur I can't be 'Court Sorcerer,'" Merlin said borrowing the term Arthur had coined earlier in their debate. _How had they just made so much progress only for them to end up back at their original argument_, the exacerbation at Merlin's thought nearly had him sighing. Were they really about to go through this whole argument again? Merlin knew his mind and body couldn't handle that. He was in bad shape after the battle yesterday and all the stress that had been building up to said battle. He needed rest and this repetitive circling was not helping.

"I never said you would be."

Merlin looked up at his king like Arthur had just confessed 'I'm a frog'. "But you said-"

Arthur smirked. "Honestly Merlin."

OMAKE:

"Merlin I never even specified when you'd get the promotion."

"But you agree I need one," Merlin pressed, his grin getting harder to suppress.

"Maybe"

"And a raise"

"Merlin!"


End file.
